Super Smash Bros Brawl: Mecha Maddness
by Rexblaze
Summary: The Super Smash Brawl tournament has been resumed, a month after Tabuu's defeat. All Smashers has entered and newcomers. But now, a powerful Mence from Sonic's past has returned. Can Sonic and Mario defeat him again or will Mecha Sonic destroy exesistance
1. The Reunion

**Super Smash Bros Brawl: Mecha Maddness.**

**The Super Smash Brawl tournament has been resumed, a month after Tabuu's defeat. All Smashers has entered and newcomers, Shadow, the Axem Rangers, Blaziken, Waluigi, Silver and more along the way. But now, a powerful Mence from Sonic's past has returned. Can Sonic and Mario defeat him again or will Mecha Sonic destroy exesistance?**

**Rexblaze: HAAAA!!**

**Sonic: SON OF A--!! Rexblaze!! What's wrong?!**

**Rexblaze: I JUST SEEN A VISION OF TINGLE IN BRAWL AS A NEWCOMER!!**

**Mario: Mama-mea!!**

**Sonic: Now that's random!**

**Knuckles: Quit your whining, Rexblaze!!**

**Rexblaze: Sorry, it's just the way he stands and his drooling, goffy, ugly, red nosed...face. shivers**

**Sonic: Oooookay... Anyway... back to where we are...**

**Link: Where is he?!**

**Rexblaze: WTF?! Who?!**

**Toon Link: Tingle! That's who!**

**Knuckles: Oh that, Rexblaze just had a horror vision of him.**

**Amy: Aww...you poor thing.**

**Link: Well, if you find him, tell us okay?**

**Rexblaze: Okay.**

**Link: Good, now to kill him next! Come Toon link!**

**Toon Link: Yeah, let's!!**

**Amy: Bye guys!**

**Sonic: CAN WE CARRY ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE!!**

**Rexblaze: Okay-Okay geez. Welcome to chapter one everyone, enjoy!**

**Sonic: That's it?!**

**Rexblaze: Yep.**

**Knuckles: That was lame!**

**Rexblaze: Shut up Knuckles!**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion.**

It was a peaceful day for the Mushroom Kingdom, the sun was shining bright, and it was the perfect day to relax in the sun. Mario, one of the Heroes who defeated Tabuu a month ago, was relaxing, laying on the grass, a gentle breeze blew against him. He was so relaxed, he fell asleep. Luigi, also one of the Heroes, was cooking some spagitii & meat balls, he rested for a while, when he checked the timer, he yelled. He had fallen asleep while resting, he rushed to the kitchen, grabbing the handle of one of the hot pans forgetting to wear his gloves, his hand burned a little, having his back turn to the pan, he blow his hand to make it better. But he stopped all of a sudden, his eyes got wider, he looks behind him, and noticed that he knocked the pan off, and it fell on him, extremely hot sauce went down his pants. Then...

Luigi: AAAHHHHHHH!! (**Luigi's famous scream**)

He shot up through the castle roof, into the sky, Mario was still asleep, Until luigi came down, still on fire, slpashed into the lake nearby where Mario's sleeping. Water slpashed into Mario's face, and jumped, wondering what just happen, then he saw Luigi, who was glad that he wasn't on fire anymore. But he just remembered something, he can't swim.

Luigi: Help!

Mario jumped in to help, and tossed him out of the lake, plus Mario got out of the lake too. Mario was about to ask Luigi what happen to him, but he heard Someone calling his name, it was Toadsworth, along with Princess Peach.

Toadsworth: Ha, Master Mario, there you are!

Mario: Hm?

Peach: Here a letter for you Mario.

Toadsworth: The letter's from Master Sonic.

Mario hasn't heard from him since they defeated Tabuu a month ago. Peach passed the letter to Mario, he opened and started to read it.

Letter: Dear Mario,

how's it going? Sorry that I didn't stayed and talked with you after we beated Tabuu's butt,

Eggman's been attacking Molbius since then, that's why I left so quickly, but things has calmed down now.

I'm entering the Super Smash Brawl Tournament next week, guess I'll see you and the others there.

I can't wait to go one-on-one against you.

From Sonic the hedgehog.

P.S Oh yeah, bring the 7 Power Stars with you as well.

Peach: That's odd. Why would he want Mario to bring the 7 Power Stars.

Mario begun thinking why would he, then realized why and explained it to Peach & Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: I see. Well you better keep those stars safe, do I make myself clear?

Mario nodded, and went to train, Luigi got up and followed Mario to train as well.

Peach: I just hope they don't over it.

Toadsworth: Indeed. For the safety of the people that'll be watching.

Meanwhile, Molbius, in Sonic's house...

Knuckles: WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T ENTER!?

Sonic: Sorry Knuckles, who ever gets a invite can enter the tournament.

Knuckles: Grrr...Fine! I'll just watch then.

Tails: The tournament gonna be great, I can't wait to see what's like there.

Sonic: Trust me Tails, it gonna be sweet!

Amy: I'll be cheering you on Sonic, and here.

Sonic: Huh?

Amy: It's a good luck charm.

Sonic: Heh, thanks Amy.

Cream: So Mr. Sonic, are you gonna start training alone, somewhere else?

Sonic: Yep! Then I'll see you guys at the tournament.

All: Good luck Sonic!

Sonic: Oh, and Amy. Look pretty there.

Sonic Left like a speed of light, leaving Amy blushed. Knuckles, Tails, and Cream stared at each other puzzled. While running, Sonic didn't notice someone standing on a spear-shaped like stone, it was pretty far so Sonic wouldn't able to see him.

??: Hmph. See you at the tournament, Sonic the Hedgehog.

It was Shadow, he had his arms crossed, as he watches Sonic go by, with a smirk on his face. Then he disappears, by using Chaos Control.

A week later, at the Brawl Tournament...

Mr. G&W: Hi, I'm Mr. Game & Watch. Welcome, to the Super Smash Brawl Tournament! Smashers from different worlds has come to prove that they are the strongest of all worlds, even their allies has came to cheer them on. I'll be the referee for today's matches, now! The Smashers are gonna be picked at random, and fight against each other on a one-on-one match! The first match will start in five minutes, so don't go anywhere!

All the Smashers were in the waiting room, talking to each other. Link was talking to Zelda, Toon Link and Pit, Lucario was talking to Meta Knight, Donkey Kong was eating banannas with Diddy Kong, Red was talking to Ness & Lucas, Ike was talking to Marth, Fox & Falco were talking with Samus & Snake, Captain Falcon were doing press-ups and Olimar watched him, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wolf was away from the other Smashers, staring at their hatred enemies, Pikachu was playing tag with the Ice Climbers, Kirby kept copying Jigglypuff's actions, making it mad, King Dedede laughed just watching them, Mario was talking to Peach, Luigi and Yoshi, until Sonic interrupted...

Sonic: Hey Guys, What's up!

Peach: Hi Sonic. We thought that you were going to be late.

Sonic: Ha, don't worry about me your majesty, I can make it here in seconds.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Sonic: Nice to see you again Yoshi, How's your tribe going?

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi!

Sonic: That's cool. Hey Luigi! Are you ready to rock?

Luigi: Oh yeah!

Sonic: Great! Mario, did you bring the 7 Power Stars?

Mario: Hmhm.

Sonic: Awesome! Use them if we get into the finals, okay?

Mr. G&W: Let the Brawl games begin!

To be continued...

**Rexblaze: Oh yeah! Chapter one's done!**

**Sonic: Man, I'm getting excited for the next chapter!**

**Amy: Hey Sonic!**

**Sonic: What is it Amy?**

**Amy: Did you know that we're one of the pairrings in this story?**

**Sonic: WHAT?!**

**Rexblaze: Hehehehehe...**

**Sonic: Grrr, REXBLAZE!!**

**Rexblaze: Catch me if you can! Hehehe...**

**Sonic: Oh I will! HA! (Turns Super Sonic)**

**Rexblaze: Oh...rubber duck! Amy take my place will yaaa?!**

**Amy: Okay! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, and remember! Keep reviewing! **


	2. The Newcomers

**Super Smash Bros Brawl: Mecha Maddness.**

**All the Smashers has signed up for the tournament and gathered at the Waiting room, Mario, once again was reunited with Sonic, his old time friend, and both are ready to give it their all. However little do they know, newcomers has also entered, But who are they? Can Mario & Sonic get to the finals? And who is the first to fight in the first round? **

**Rexblaze: Chapter two is up, baby!**

**Shadow: About time I made my appearance.**

**Rexblaze: Oh, hey Shadow.**

**Shadow: Heads up.**

**Rexblaze: What the--?! AH!**

**Slippy: Oh! I-I'm so sorry Rexblaze!**

**Rexblaze: Oww... How the hell did you fall from the sky?!**

**Falco: Because this nutcase is trying to be cooler than me!**

**Rexblaze: Right...**

**Slippy: No-no I wasn't!**

**Falco: You know that I hate lying more than anything! Now, get your ass back in the Arwing, and go back to the Great Fox!**

**Rexblaze: Wait! Where is your Arwing Slippy?**

**(CRASH!!)**

**Slippy: Here.**

**Falco: sigh Alright, hop on mine then.**

**Rexblaze: sigh Silly toad. Here's chapter two everyone, enjoy! Oh yeah! There will be pairings in this story too.**

**Falco: Now you tell them?!**

**Fox: Wait! Where's Shadow?**

**Rexblaze: ...Oooohh no! EVERYONE!! RUN!!**

**Slippy: Hm? Why? (All alone)**

**Shadow: GRRR! DEATH TO ALL WHO F AROUND WITH ME!!**

**Slippy: ...Mother!**

**Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!!**

**Chapter 2: The Newcomers.**

Mr.G&W: Let the Brawl Tournament, begin!

(Crowd Cheering)

Mr.G&W: Now! The first match is about to begin! Let's see who fights first!

A small light shined on the arena, it changed into a shape of a character, the light disappeared, revealing the Smasher, it was Mario. Then another light appeared on the other side of the arena, but it changed into a different shape, the light disappears, revealing Kirby.

Mr.G&W: It's Mario vs Kirby!

Pit: Again?

Link: What? They fought before?

Pit: Yes. I watch the match between those two before the Supspace Army appeared.

Link: Right. Looks like I'm gonna see Mario and Kirby fight after all.

Cream: Hey! Is that the one that Sonic was talking about?

Tails: You're right Cream. So that's Mario.

Knuckles: Sonic said that he's one of the most powerful fighters he has ever met. Plus he said Luigi and Yoshi are also strong.

Tails: Hm? Hey Cream, wasn't Amy sitting next to you?

Cream: She was a minute ago. I hope she doesn't get lost.

Knuckles: Nah, don't worry Cream! Amy will be just fine. She doesn't just carry a huge hammer with her for nothing you know.

Meanwhile, Amy...

Amy: Oh, I'm sure Sonic will love this. Maybe, just maybe, after the tournament he'll marry me. Oh! It's too good to be true! Finally, my dreams will come true! Huh? Who are you?!

Mr.G&W: And...begin!

Mario charged and throws a punch at Kirby, but Kirby dodged it and charged with a kick, Mario quickly turns around, delivering a roundhouse kick to Kirby, senting him off flying to the other side. Mario fires a Fireball, before it hit Kirby, he transformed into a stone, stopping it from hurting him. Kirby returns to normal, releasing another special move, Final Cutter, Kirby swoops up and down, as it emits a wave from his blade at Mario. Mario sidesteps it, but two more waves heads towards him, Mario sidesteps one of the waves and quickly pulls out a mushroom, plus a cape, he adds the mushroom to the cape, making it big enough to reflect the other wave, Mario repels it and the wave hits Kirby.

Mr.G&W: Woah! It look's like Mario winning! If Kirby don't act now, he's gonna lose the match!

Kirby regains balance, Mario charged again, but then Kirby opened his mouth and begun to inhale, Mario was too close to him, Kirby inhales him and swallows, then a red hat appeared on Kirby's head, the same as Mario's cap, he has copied Mario's special Fireball, Kirby spits out Mario, lauching a Fireball at Mario, senting him off flying. Mario regains balance, noticing a item appeared on the battle field, it was a Fire flower, Mario smirks and jumps to grab it, Kirby however, fires a Huge Fireball, Mario once again uses his cape to reflect it, the Fireball miss Kirby, but Mario managed to grab the flower and turns into Fire Mario.

Mario: Let's a go!

Pit: Woah!

Fox: I've never seen Mario do that before!

Sonic: Hehe, I have.

Falco: Really? Since when?

Sonic: It was a year ago, before the Brawl tournament started. Mario absorbs the power of the Fire flower, and turns into Fire Mario.

Red: I see. It will make his Fireball attacks more powerful, right?

Sonic: You nailed it!

Kirby charges at Mario and does a slide kick, Mario jumps, avoiding the attack, while Mario's in midair, Kirby lauches another Fireball at him, instead of trying to avoiding it, Mario grabs the Fireball, suprising everyone, he begun to spin really fast, then lauches the Fireball back at Kirby, the Fireball hits him, sends him off flying again, Mario jumps into the air, heads toward Kirby and releases one of his special moves, Super Jump Punch, Mario hits Kirby dead on, enough to knock him out of the arena

Mr.G&W: The winner is Mario!

(Crowd cheers)

Mario: Yeah! Ha ha ha!

Sonic: Alright!

PIt: Guess Mario won again.

Meta Knight: (On Mind) Mario defeated Kirby so easliy. How did he get this kind of strength?

Bowser: Grr...show off.

Ganondorf: Hahahaha. Looks like your archrival is advancing as you feared.

Bowser: Shut up!

Ganondorf: Hahahaha!

Knuckles: Man! He is strong!

Tails: If Sonic's not careful, he'll easliy lose to Mario when they face off.

Mario reappears in the Waiting room, along with Kirby.

Peach: Well done, Mario.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luigi: Mario, is the winner!

Sonic: Good job there buddy!

Mario: Thank you.

Mario turned to Kirby and shake hands with each other. Kirby went and sat next to the resting Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff wakes up to find Kirby next to her, starting to copy her again, plus making Jigglypuff mad.

Mr:G&W: Now let's see who fights next!

Again, two small lights from each side appeared, it was Pit and Sonic, at least that some of the crowd thought it was Sonic.

Sonic: What the..?!

Knuckles: No way!

Tails: Is that...?!

Mr.G&W: Haa! The first newcomer to fight. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Sonic's friend & rival, Shadow the Hedgehog!

(Crowd Cheers)

Sonic: Newcomer? Shadow?!

Ike: Newcomers in the tournament?! They didn't tell us about this!

Marth: Guess that's the suprise that they were talking about.

Ganondorf: Another Hedgehog?!

Bowser: No! Not Shadow!

Cream: It's Shadow!

Knuckles: So he's in the tournament too!

Tails: (On Mind) This is gonna harder for Sonic to get into the finals. Shadow is more powerful than Sonic in their normal states.

Pit: I guess you're new here. My name is Pit. (Trying to shake hands with him)

Shadow: Tch, why should I shake hands with a weakling like you?

Pit: Man. For someone who is a friend of Sonic, is surely is rude.

Shadow: Don't you dare call me Sonic's friend again. Or I will kill you.

Pit: Ha! Just because you think I don't look so strong, doesn't mean I'm weak.

Shadow: Hah, I'll beat you in seconds!

Mr.G&W: And...begin!

Pit rushed towards Shadow, changing his bow into dual blades, preparing to attack Shadow, Shadow smirks and teleports, avoiding Pit's attack. Pit looks around to find Shadow, then spots him.

Shadow: You have to be faster than that Kid.

Pit: Grr...

Pit flew towards him and fires a arrow at Shadow, Shadow knocks away the arrow like it was nothing.

Shadow: Hm, there's no time to play games! (Shadow holds up a emerald) Chaos Control!

Pit: What?!

Shadow reappears behind Pit, hitting him with a kick, senting Pit flying, then Shadow started to charge a special move of his, Chaos Spear. Pit regains balance and faces Shadow, Shadow fires the blast to Pit, then Pit pulled out his Mirror Shield to reflect it, however, Shadow teleports behind him and punches Pit in the back, delivering a powerful blow, Pit drops his shield, making him defencless to the blast. Shadow teleports once again, and the Chaos Spear hit him dead on, senting Pit out of the arena.

Mr.G&W: The winner is Shadow!

(Crowd Cheers)

Shadow: Hm, I am the Ultimate.

Sonic: sigh He couldn't resist finshing Pit off so quickly.

Mario: Mama mea! Hm? Luigi?

Mario looked behind him, seeing Luigi gob smacked. Mario pokes him and Luigi fell on the floor, he was frozen with fear..

Fox: He wiped out Pit like he was nothing!

Falco: Okay, now I'm worried about what the other newcomers are gonna be like.

Shadow & Pit reappeared in the Waiting room.

Pit: Aww Man! How did you do that?

Shadow: It's called Chaos Control, it stops time for a few seconds. So you didn't stood a chance.

Pit: Grr..

Sonic: Wait! Shadow, do you have a Chaos emerald?

Shadow: Yes, but it's a fake emerald that Tails created.

Sonic: Oh, I was going to say that all the emeralds are right here.

Peach: It's nice to see you again Shadow.

Shadow: Hm.

Mr.G&W: Let the third match begin!

Two Smashers appeared on the arena, it was Ike and the other was a Swordsmen. Marth was suprised when he seen the Smasher.

Link: Hey! Isn't that...?!

Marth: Heh. So he was going to return.

Mr.G&W: Look who's back! Everyone welcome back an old Smasher from the Melee Tournament, Roy!

To be Continued...

**Rexblaze: That's chapter two done!**

**Falco: It's about time!**

**Fox: Well, I guess that's-- HOLY COW!!**

**Rexblaze: What is it Fox? WOAH!! SNAKE SPANKS THE HELL OUT OF SAMUS!!**

**Snake & Samus: WHAT?!**

**Rexblaze: Nothing. Uhh...Shadow? Is that you?**

**Shadow: Yes!**

**Falco: I think you should power down. (Shadow turn to Falco with evil looking eyes) N-never mind.**

**Rexblaze: Hey! Where's Slippy, Shadow?**

**Shadow: Up there. (Pointing up)**

**Fox: ...!! OH MY GOD, HE KILLED SLIPPY!!**

**Falco: Nice!**

**Shadow: Thanks.**

**Rexblaze: Right then, I hope you enjoyed this, and remember, keep reviewing!**

**Falco: Hey, some wierd stuff is coming out of Slippy!**

**Rexblaze: ...I think I'm gonna puke!**


End file.
